User talk:LostGod2000
logo Upload the logo for CVF site. Just replace the Juste Logo. That picture doesn't fit alot for this site. Just upload the logo that I provide. Yeah sure, why not. I am an admin in several wikia site at : battlearenatoshinden.wikia.com soulcalibur.wikia.com megamanfanon.wikia.com It might me a fourth medals for me if I was the chosen one of admin in here. Ok, I've upload it for you... Hope you like it. From: Ericard Castlevania LCD Chronicles There seems to be a problem in Castlevania LCD Chronicles page. I need you to fix it. User_talk:Ericard 08:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Omega's Sprite I uploaded the main sprite of Omega. How do you like it (sorry, I could only make the pupil red)? I can change it if you want. The spritesheet is coming soon. Please note that the sprite will be smaller and less-pixelized in-game. Shadowmaster 00:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Funny you asked, because I just started on Omega. I won't be able to get online on weekdays, but on weekends, I'll be online. I will be able to get online on weekdays again starting June 16th. P.S.: I haven't started on Vadriel yet. Shadowmaster 22:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I have Omega's spritesheet. I can change it if you want. In Omega's death scene, his colors become inverted and blue-green flames appear. Then he slowly shrinks, until he completely disappears. His attacks are his giant purple beam (during this, he turns sideways and gains a purple aura), shooting bombs that shoot out green laser beams (like Wallman, he shoots out multiple bombs at a time, so you must find a safe spot), his blue electric shockwaves (before this, he acts like he would when shooting the purple laser beam, but his eye color becomes inverted and his aura becomes inverted). I also added an attack where he tosses a blue orb, when it hits the ground, icicles erupt from the ground. Shadowmaster 23:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and keep an eye out for the guy in the "Mysterious" picture and "Kitties" picture in-game. He'll be appearing alot in the game, hidden, riding on his floating skull platform. He will appear much more often when you're near the secret area. And when you're in the secret area, he will begin attacking you. Shadowmaster 13:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've added some attacks to Omega. A skull/bat summon, a soul beam attack, and a golden symbol which rapidly shoots out fire, ice, or lightning fireballs. Shadowmaster 18:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to let you choose the room Omega is fought in. It just needs to be from a 2D game. It doesn't have to be a garden area-like room, it can be anything. Shadowmaster 19:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Did someone rank me as rollback? Thanks.User_talk:Ericard 15:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I've investigate most of the fanon wiki. Most of the Megamanfanon is more users of fanon.User_talk:Ericard 15:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, at least the grammar is better.User_talk:Ericard 12:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Good Guys Fighting Just to point out, Maria was not possessed and didn't die in any game (you needed to fight her in the PSP version of Symphony and the Saturn version, but she never died), but in an unused ending in Symphony of the Night, she was possessed by Dracula. Also, Hugh never dies, but he is possessed. You might also want to add Stella and Loretta, and possibly Annete (you never fight her if you free her, but you have to kill her if you fight her). Just a few tips. Shadowmaster 15:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Birthday Yay, my birthday is tommorow! Also, in 4 more days, I shall have been on Wikia for 6 months. LostGod2000 21:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday (well, it's 12:00 right now, but, either way)! I wasn't able to say that earlier because I was at Assateague (yes, I live in Maryland). Anyway, I'm creating a fan game different than the one I told you about earlier. I'm (or a friend of mine is) still making that game, this is a different game, and you can play as Omega and Vadriel if you unlock them. Shadowmaster 04:12, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Are you fine with Omega's theme being Bloody Tears? I can change it if you want, I just picked it from your favorite themes list. Shadowmaster 22:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm ok. If Omega were to have a battle theme, (when he is a boss) I would like it to be Proof of Blood though. Also, in the other fan game, I would like Omega to be fought where Ultimate Dracula was fought in Circle of the Moon.LostGod2000 23:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Would you like the original version or a remix? Shadowmaster 23:26, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Original, please. Thanks. LostGod2000 14:25, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Now, I may not be able to find Ultimate Dracula's room or the sprites of the room. I'm really sorry, it's just that I can't find it. Anyway, what color would you like for Omega's boss lifebar to be? The available selections are: purple, red, light pink, orange, dark blue, light green, blue, green, yellow, pink, white, teal, light purple, silver (with red bar in the middle), and yellow (with red bar in the middle). The black (with white bar in the middle) is reserved. Shadowmaster 00:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Silver, please. And if Omega is to have attacks... (Rite of Blood) Red laser beam, five fireballs, claw attack, charge, blue fireball that homes in. Please upload the spritesheet soon! I can't wait to see what the game is like! LostGod2000 03:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. What form do you want him to be in (playable)? Gremlin, eyeball, red humanoid, lizardman, or something else? Shadowmaster 03:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC) In both boss battle and playable character sprites, I would like him to be a red humanoid. LostGod2000 15:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for Slayer. I like the page. Maybe we'll be seeing Slayer somewhere in an upcoming fan game... Shadowmaster 21:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Signature How do you like my new signature? I can make one for you if you want. I haven't done Rite of Blood's Omega yet, because I've been busy with the enemies and Giga. Ontario Bye guys! Starting either Friday or Saturday, I shall be leaving for Canada to see my relatives. Can't wait to see them! (especially my neice) I will be gone for 3 or 4 weeks, but I may be able to contact Castlevania Fanon Wiki using my sister's labtop. LostGod2000 01:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll take care of the wiki for that time. However, school starts once more next month for me. I see you edited. Are you back? If so, good timing. I just finished an awesome spritesheet for Dracula. Yes, I am finally back. And since that has been comfirmed, I am demoting you back to second in command. P.S. I am editing on the Warriors Fanon Wiki. I've also created a new wiki called the Classic Villains Wiki. Please check on them soon! LostGod2000 03:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) School is bad. :( And yes, you were first in command. You're my best guy on the wiki! Didn't get that? LostGod2000 21:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I was first in command? :P I couldn't edit yesterday, there was a computer virus. Anyway, I may not edit as much, because I need to go back to that horrible pit of doom called "school". Yes, Special Edition is that game. I may change the name, though. Staff needed. Dear Admin, we need more staff here. Maybe one or two users with name to be syops. Try and talk to the most contribute in cvfanon wikia site.User_talk:Ericard 06:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Dear Lostgod2000, I can change you CVfanon Icon that look like "W" shape at the search screen. Would you like me to change it? I can change it for you with the picture size of 16 x 16.User_talk:Ericard 18:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. LostGod2000 23:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok... Ok, which pic is your desire? Choose one of this and I will make it for you asap: User_talk:Ericard 21:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh man, I'm starting to hate wikia. This new look sucks! I can't even find the logo. Castlevania Fanon Wiki: LostGod2000 14:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) At least ''at the minimum we can switch to the old look until Nov 3rd. Seriously, I want to start an anti wiki alliance. Castlevania Fanon Wiki: LostGod2000 02:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. You are right! It makes everyone disagree with their new themes. Infact that they are trying to make it different than other wikisite. My loading even getting slower than before is better. Let's say good bye to wikia if they don't intent to return to what they have done.User_talk:Ericard 04:18, October 21, 2010 (UTC) It works! Guys, just go to prefference and change your skin to monaco.css and it's done.User_talk:Ericard 06:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, there is an Anti-Wikia Alliance. See Wikia Community Central and type Forum:Anti-Wikia Alliance. Unfortunately, Wikia's gonna discontinue support for Monaco in a fortnight or so...User_talk:Ericard 14:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, screw the new look, I'm witching to Monobook or whatever it's called. At LEAST I can see my beautiful logo. --Castlevania Fanon Wiki: LostGod2000 03:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) PST.. Can you make it to Monobook?User_talk:Ericard 05:15, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can simply go to your own prefrences and change it, right? Castlevania Fanon Wiki: LostGod2000 13:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you still need this wiki?User_talk:Ericard 18:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't have the time to edit much right now, since I'm working on MoC. I'd advise advertising the wiki on other websites in which you would not have to pay to advertise. I have an idea regarding Omega in MoC, but I want your permission first. What if I made a first form for Omega, basically, Legion, then when the core is revealed, Omega is fought? Excellent. Also, my birthday is tomorrow. Yay! I see another castlevania fanon wiki. >:( THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 04:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) What? Who started it? Oh, that one. That one's about actual fan games, not made-up games and fan stories. It's no competition for this one. By the way, I made some new sprites for Death in Melody of Chaos. Adds Ok,I am planning to add Castlevania Fanon wiki due to link other recommendations as well such as Megaman Fanon, Gundam Fanon, Soulcalibur Fanon, and you're Castlevania Fanon as well. Once I merge every single page from the other site including here aswell, It will probably shown same advertisement to get more members to visit other wiki knowing that you have Castlevania Fanon in here. Look at the samples here. If you agrees this plan, I will make balance to other fanon wiki with the same add as well in other main page that shown advertisement below. If you agrees with this plan, response to me as soon as possible.User_talk:Ericard 14:11, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, it's done. http://castlevaniafan.wikia.com/wiki/Castlevania_Fan_Wiki User_talk:Ericard 08:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Also, it seems that Ericard vandalized two pages and insulted the wiki, stating he would rather be an admin on another wiki than here and calling the wiki a "Loser Wiki". I banned him for 3 days. It seemed as if he just wanted admin all along. Shadowmaster 00:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see Hey LG long time no see! I left a message here because your the most active here.....! How your life going? -Ire flowa222 War of Time You said on the talk page that it could use some re-writing. what part of it needs to be redone?That Turtle guy 16:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) New Page What do you think of my fan version of Leon Belmont? Also, what about Mathias Cronqvist? Hi, Lostgod2000. This is SalemtheCruel, your friend from the Redwall fanfiction wiki....Are you going to finish legend of tyvan? I really loved the story and have since been waiting to hear more. PLEASE get back to me ASAP! Answer ASAP! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yes, I got a fancy sig! Ahh, ok...Also; I made a new fanfiction on the larger Redwall Wiki. Want to see it? (if so, I can link you) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:17, November 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel BTW: The past months, I've missed you :( ahh I can relate :( Anyway here is the link: http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SalemtheCruel/A_little_night_music COMMENT PWEEZE! XD Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:34, November 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Hey LostGod how are you? I'm busy with the Weegee Wiki (i decided that i needed to F***ing work on it) I'm have recreated the Weegee page and the Lost God page (with his early life as the T-5000, first meeting with Weegee... ETC. Anyway.... if you know anything about the T-5000's past edit it...) What have you been doing? User:Ire flowa222 Fanfics? Ah yeah me and my friend left this message on the talk page on the main page...Just one question... are we allowed to make a page on fan fiction info... like I have a fan fic and so does my friend... so it is ok to make a Fan fic catergory? just wondering XD ConnorKluff 18:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) LG, I'd like to invite you back to the TDW, you haven't been there in awhile. I'd also like you to meet someone named Jeff Leffler, [[User:Puppy1|'Shinigami ]][[User talk:Puppy1|'''CHOP!]] Please may you put fan art or a video on the Belmont section so i could show what he will look like. Your name is also now on the credits document. Hello, hello. Here's a message from a friend to you. How thoughtful of you, friend. Lightning invited me, Lightning asked me. Your deep, sorrowful mind touches me to the core, it doth reach me deep inside. It shows me just where in your deep, dark heart, it shows me where you still writhe for me. The place from which you both consider and despise me from, and where your flame is born in coordination with my own. I have no need for the Tails Doll wiki as a community, I accepted the past and your path's, so do a favor for all of us. Don't continue your dark rambling, your unsound words attract him you fool. So despite my uncontested joy speaking to you, I have no ill or harrassing intent for any of you. One question was asked towards Lightning, another few I hope to ask Harvester, about his interesting Idea. Sincere regards to you. PS: I don't get a better description in the list of monster enemies and threats? SilenceOfMine (talk) 07:47, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I will never just be a memory. Like the flowing of your blood, it never stays the same. SilenceOfMine (talk) 08:03, August 29, 2013 (UTC) If I get a higher spot, could I get a better description on the monster list too? SilenceOfMine (talk) 14:32, September 6, 2013 (UTC)